Sempai?
by Princez38
Summary: bel hurt fran as he felt guilty about it


**Fran: a fanfiction?**

**Princez38: yeah! read it!**

**Fran: ...**

**Princez38: what?**

**Fran: it's kind of stupid**

**Bel: i like it shishi~!**

**Fran: by the way Princez38 didn't own ( Katekyo Hitman Reborn )**

* * *

><p>stab.<p>

sempai

stab.

quit

stab.

stabbing

stab.

meeeeee...

stab.

seeempaiii... quit stabbing meee...

stab. stab. stab.

ushishi~! no!

the prince didn't take orders from peasant's like you!

sempai... i'am a human too you know, i have feelings too...

stab. stab. stab.

oh~ the prince missed it froggy! stop moving!

whatever... sempai why do you hate me so much...?

sheeeeeeesh~! froggy let me explain~!

Boss Xanxus is scary, Squalo-sempai's noisy, Levi is just an idiot, Lussuria is a pervert, Mammon is cheeky but his cheeks are pluffy, and you... your just an yucky, icky, sticky, toad~! you should go and die no one replace my bestfriend mammon his better than you and stronger than you and you are no fun to hang around! S-so useless!

even levi is better than you!

s-sem..pai... s-sorry.. is shouldn't ask... he can't handle it anymore he can't control his emotion anymore his voice is lower and full of pain fran's bangs covered his emerald eyes full of tears try to not let it fall stab, stab, stab, ushishishi~! froggy now you know~! Bel's grin becomes even wider when he saw's blood fall from his froggy's giant frog hat after he stab him 3 times

ushishi~! froggy that's strange~ this is the first time i saw you bleed~! Bel's creepy grin gone become sad when he saw his froggy crying he tried to comfort his froggy... but... Fran run, run to his bedroom locked it and make his tears fall freely sempai... you didn't know... that i love you...tears began to flow more release all of pain he have

knock, knock, knock, Fran-kun~! it's already lunch time~

sure Gay- i mean lussuria

that's weird fran's voice is different, as fran walk to the kitchen and ready to eat he saw his sempai walk through the kitchen so he gather food and eat to the couch and started to watch comedy movies to make him feel better but it didn't work at all he just stared and eat

Fran fall asleep to the couch Bel walk as he saw Fran sleeping, froggy is sleeping he's so cute he looks like a girl those thick eyelashes, teal colored hair, pink lips, pale skin, and most of all the pinkish cheeks, maybe he moved on and forget about mammon... wait! WTf! what i'am thinking! Bel said shocking

sempai... what do you wan't...? do you need something...? bel stared for a few minutes the sunset shining to Fran's pale, smooth skin he's so shock saw his froggy like that a burst of nosebleed out of bel's nose and then sempai... are you alright he fainted from bloodlost

fran smile a bit as he called lussuria to help bel getup after a few hours past bel woke up seeing fran sleeping next to him he leaned closer to the teal haired boy as fran's eyes slowly opening up bel kiss him and fran is very shock he didn't know what to do he didn't know if he should let him or push him away but he has no choice but to kiss back he moaned softly as his face is turning to flushed

you fake prince... why did you do that...? were both boys maybe the fake prince is gay

sheeesh~! froggy~ i'm not gay! you kissed back and you didn't even realized that you kissed back so lame~! ushishishi~! your'e the one who's gay~

so who started the kiss fake prince...?

you froggy~! shishi~!

not me sempai... it's you...

oh~ but the froggy like's it just say the i love you thingy i know you love me~! shishi~

oh boy...

and one more thing froggy, it's your fault for being so cute and beautiful~!

fran and bel both blushed bel notice what he said he was now shock confused those words are so shame he said all of that to his froggy, admit it toad you love me~! no i don't sempai... oh come on~ just once~ shishi~

fine... sempai... i love you...

i love you too froggy~ and sorry~

* * *

><p><strong>Princez38: Fran you are right... it's short and kinda stupid...<strong>

**Fran: told yah...**


End file.
